<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Идеальное свидание by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), Sanri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342423">Идеальное свидание</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020'>fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanri/pseuds/Sanri'>Sanri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sort Of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanri/pseuds/Sanri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>История, в которой Стайлз жутко неловкий и влюблен, а Скотт — воплощение терпения.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Идеальное свидание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стайлз жалок. Это становится очевидным где-то после десятого похода в ту кофейню.</p><p>(На самом деле — гораздо раньше. Гораздо.)</p><p>Стайлз едва волочит ноги, отчаянно зевает, до слез в уголках глаз. Мир вокруг шумный и стремительный, а он еще толком не проснулся.</p><p>С координацией по утрам у него не очень, что вполне закономерно, если спать по три-тире-пять часов в сутки. И то, что он пытается досыпать на парах, не особо помогает: его постоянно тыкают со всех сторон (потому что его однокурсники — исчадия ада), или профессора замечают, что он спит, или локти предательски подламываются, а удар лицом об стол — это, вообще-то, больно.</p><p>Впрочем, не больнее, чем налететь на пожарный гидрант в попытке избежать столкновения со старушкой (Малия после смеялась над ним целую неделю), но лучше пара синяков, чем проклятия с утра.</p><p>В редкие моменты просветлений Стайлз поражается, сколько же лишений ему приходится претерпевать из-за этой безумной влюбленности. Часы недосыпа. Стыд. Насмешки друзей. Ранние подъемы. А ведь он мог высыпаться в свое удовольствие!</p><p>Вместо этого он спешит на традиционное утреннее рандеву. Быть может, несколько секретное, так как «рандеву» это, конечно, только для него.</p><p>Лидия называет его влюбленность помешательством. Стайлза немного расстраивает, что она права (а Лидия всегда права), но великая сила игнорирования решает.</p><p>В искусстве самообмана он Йода.</p><p>Именно это помогает примириться с ситуацией. И надеяться, что за доброжелательным отношением кроется нечто большее, нежели простая вежливость.</p><p>Стайлз уворачивается от дамы с коляской, ныряет в очередную подворотню, и вот она — маленькая кофейня «Черный квадрат».</p><p>Как он набрел на это место в первый раз — поди теперь вспомни. Стайлз во всем винит гугл карты и свое расписание. Ставить пары на восемь утра — бесчеловечно, а ему и вовсе приходится вставать в пять, чтобы добраться с окраины до центра вовремя.</p><p>Дверной колокольчик переливчато звенит, Стайлз заходит внутрь и по укоренившейся привычке глубоко вдыхает.</p><p>Легкие наполняют запахи мяты, корицы, запеченных яблок и свежемолотого кофе.</p><p>Ладно, утренние часы могут быть не такими плохими. А уж если он закинет в себя топливо (сладкий яблочный штрудель, маккиато с двойной порцией сливок и шоколадной крошкой), то конкретно у этого утра однозначно будут все шансы.</p><p>Его наваждение выныривает из-за прилавка. Смотрит на него. И весь буквально вспыхивает улыбкой, от уголков глаз до ямочек на щеках.</p><p>Ямочкам Стайлз мог бы посвятить отдельную балладу.</p><p>Все очень плохо.</p><p>Засмотревшись, Стайлз пропускает традиционное «добро пожаловать» и «с добрым утром», мнется на пороге, наверняка глупо ухмыляясь в ответ.</p><p>Наваждение зовут Скотт. </p><p>— Утро! — Стайлз захлопывает дверь, делает шаг вперед, запинается о носки своих же кед, и чуть не летит носом в витрину. Но сегодня хороший день, и он не падает.</p><p>У Скотта очень сложное выражение лица и губы подрагивают, но он не смеется.</p><p>Единственно возможная тактика — не замечать. Стайлз и в лучшие времена не отличается грацией лани, а уж в сложившихся обстоятельствах...</p><p>Скотт делает верный выбор.</p><p>— Как обычно?</p><p> — Да, и три дополнительных порции сахара.</p><p>Скотт качает головой и начинает готовить дофаминовую бомбу. </p><p>Стайлз садится за столик в углу, откуда открывается наилучший обзор на барную стойку. Тянет через стальную трубочку свой кофе (когда не забывает о нем, засмотревшись на Скотта, пританцовывающего под льющуюся из колонок музыку) и даже не пытается читать параграф в учебнике.</p><p>Лидия, устав от его «нытья» и «кислого лица, которое портит настроение всем вокруг», прижала его к стенке и приказала разобраться с проблемой.</p><p>Стайлз ей обещал. Да он джипом поклялся: недовольная Лидия очень быстро могла превратиться в Лидию разгневанную, а это страшно.</p><p>Так что Стайлз обещал. Морально готовился. Репетировал речь. И вчера, отправляясь в кровать (фактически сегодня, но пока не лег спать, завтра не наступило, выкусите), он был готов.</p><p>А теперь он сидит за столиком, вертит в руках термокружку, постоянно проверяя лежащий в кармане билет на выставку художников-анималистов, потому что Скотт любит животных. (Еще Скотт любит черничные кексы, рубиться в онлайн-игры и Терри Пратчетта.) Стайлз ерзает, то уставившись на глянцевую поверхность стола, то, вдохнув поглубже, бросает взгляд на Скотта, мысленно так и эдак уже начав и закончив разговор.</p><p>Стайлз порывается встать и сказать уже хоть что-нибудь: пошутить, спросить, как дела, поинтересоваться мнением Скотта о проблемах озоновых дыр — да что угодно, только бы не молчать, но в голове — звенящая пустота, а ноги ватные.</p><p>Лидия однажды сказала, что он мог бы звезду смерти собрать на коленке, но подкатить к кому-то — ни за что. </p><p>Лидия никогда не ошибается.</p><p>Стайлз уходит, так и не решившись.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Через день он возвращается после пар (у Скотта вечерняя смена).</p><p>Но он приходит слишком рано, поэтому проскальзывает за самый дальний и неприметный столик, раскрывает свой лэптоп и невидящим взглядом утыкается в экран. И начинает мысленно себя заклинать: “Ты сможешь!”</p><p>Джексон, когда узнал об этой “катастрофе”, ржал как гиена. Ну, этому-то придурку не понять его проблем. </p><p>Стайлз тоскливо смотрит на висящие над дверью деревянные часы с кукушкой: до прихода Скотта полчаса. Если он не займется делом, то сойдет с ума от беспокойства. </p><p>Поэтому Стайлз делает глубокий вдох и открывает документ с недописанным эссе. </p><p>В реальность его возвращает звук чужого голоса:</p><p>— Привет, Стайлз.</p><p>Скотт ставит на стол два высоких стакана, отодвигает стул и садится. Стайлз уверен, что от удивления выглядит как выброшенная на берег паникующая рыба. </p><p>— Э-э-э… Скотт! Привет! </p><p>Скотт посмеивается. </p><p>— Ты свободен сегодня?</p><p>Стайлз ошарашенно моргает.</p><p>— А?</p><p>— Если ты свободен, мы могли бы сходить куда-нибудь… На твой выбор.</p><p>Стайлз тут же вспоминает про так и не подаренный билет — но, увы, это был пригласительный на открытие, уже состоявшееся. Быстрый подсчет в уме — нет, оставшихся финансов ни на что по-настоящему интересное ему не хватит: счета за телефон и интернет, подарки отцу и друзьям, билеты на самолет до дома на каникулы — у Стайлза денег осталось ровно на кофе по утрам да на проезд в метро. Мысленно он бьется головой о стол: надо было все же собраться с духом и пригласить Скотта! А теперь он Скотта разве что в столовую рядом с университетом отвести может.</p><p>Если только…</p><p>— Музей убийств! </p><p>Профессор раздал всему потоку по несколько билетов на руки, пообещав, что экспозиции и лекции их не разочаруют. </p><p>Это идеальное решение! Стайлза не слишком интересовали лекции — вряд ли музейный гид сможет рассказать что-то новое, чего он еще не читал в учебниках, но посмотреть на различные инсталляции было бы любопытно (особенно его интересует комната Эда Гейна). Идеально!</p><p>— Музей… убийств?</p><p>— Да! Открылся месяца два назад, я все хотел сходить, но не мог собраться, а сейчас у меня даже есть… — Стайлз хватает свой лежащий на полу рюкзак и начинает раскопки; учебники, чеки, обертки из-под бургеров и шоколада, моток проводов (о, так вот где его зарядка!), белые шнурки (шнурки?), и под всем этим хламом он наконец-то находит три билета. Победоносно вскинув их, Стайлз восклицает: — Билеты!</p><p>Скотт моргает.</p><p>Стайлз смотрит на билеты (очень и очень мятые) и начинает лихорадочно разглаживать их ребром ладони. </p><p>Скотт сдавленно смеется. </p><p>Стайлз вскидывает голову. Скотт жмурится, прикрывает рот ладонью и явно изо всех сил старается не гоготать в полный голос.</p><p>Смеющийся Скотт — лучшее, что Стайлзу доводилось видеть в жизни. </p><p>Скотт проводит рукой по лицу, еще раз громко фыркает и наконец открывает глаза, продолжая улыбаться.</p><p>В голове у Стайлза вспыхивает синий экран.</p><p>— Музей убийств. Ладно. Почему бы и нет? — Скотт качает головой, встает, возвращается к барной стойке и кричит: — Элиссон! Прикрой меня!</p><p> В ответ доносится приглушенное “будешь должен”. Скотт снимает с себя фартук и запихивает его куда-то под стойку, вынимая оттуда же черный рюкзак. Стайлз замечает значок с Тысячелетним Соколом — сердце совершает какой-то кульбит из области высшего пилотажа и устремляется в стратосферу.</p><p>— Идем?</p><p>Стайлз вскакивает, ударяется о ножку стола. Стол подпрыгивает, стакан переворачивается, кофе заливает билеты. Стайлз, сдавленно ругаясь сквозь зубы, пытается подхватить опрокинутый стакан, спасти билеты, в то же время растирая бедро (боль адская). Уши у него горят, и хочется провалиться под землю. И побыстрее.</p><p>Скотт бросается к нему со стопкой салфеток в руках. </p><p>Это катастрофа.</p><p>Стайлз кусает нижнюю губу. Один билет уничтожен: картон расплылся вязкой кляксой. Два других — пострадали чуть меньше, но все равно влажные.</p><p>— У Эллисон есть фен. </p><p>Скотт скрывается в подсобке и возвращается спустя две минуты с ярко-зеленым феном и удлинителем в руках. </p><p>Стайлз сгибается пополам, обхватывает себя руками и хохочет.</p><p>
  
</p><p>— …целый комплект одежды, который он сшил из человеческой кожи. И маски шил. Еще и танцевал в этом костюме вокруг свой фермы, и никто ни о чем не догадался! Округа считала его “эксцентричным”, представляешь? Развешенные в доме черепа их не смущали. Он из черепов и посуду мастерил, а потом из нее же ел и пил. Кстати, как тебе инсталляция?</p><p>— Напомни, на кого ты учишься?</p><p>— Криминальный психолог. Так что если ты собираешься взяться за топор и начать мочить народ, подожди еще два года и тогда попадешь ко мне на допрос. Обещаю быть нежным. — Стайлз поигрывает бровями.</p><p>Скотт содрогается.</p><p>— Стой, стой, я могу лучше! — Стайлз откашливается, чуть наклоняет голову в сторону, кокетливо хлопая ресницами: — Ты случайно не серийный убийца? Потому что твоя красота убивает!</p><p>Скотт стонет.</p><p>— Хватит! Иначе я и правда стану серийным убийцей и начну с тебя...</p><p>— Ты что, уже меня убил? Я в раю?! Я вижу ангела!</p><p>Лицо Скотта передает сложную гамму чувств. Это определенно смесь из ужаса, отвращения и — бинго! — восторга.</p><p>Стайлз хохочет, запрокинув голову. </p><p>— А если серьезно, спасибо, что сходил со мной. — Стайлз засовывает ладони в карманы джинсов, перекатывается с пятки на носок. — Я оценил, как ты бледнел и зеленел, но выдержал это испытание с честью. </p><p>— Признаюсь честно, это самое нестандартное первое свидание из всех, что у меня были. Хотя комната релаксации мне понравилась. Ну, знаешь, наконец-то можно было сесть и подышать в пакетик после всех ужасов. </p><p>— А мне понравилась комната графини Батори! Восковая кукла как живая! И они раздобыли настоящую Железную деву, просто десять из десяти по шкале жуткости!</p><p>— Да, именно это я и имел в виду. Поэтому следующее место для свидания выбираю я.</p><p>Стайлз едва не исполнил победный танец. </p><p>Но он взрослый. </p><p>Взрослый, сознательный человек.</p><p>Он станцует, когда вокруг будет меньше свидетелей.</p><p>Как никак, в первый раз кто-то отваживается на второе свидание с ним.</p><p>Стайлз шагает вперед, хватает Скотта за толстовку, притягивает к себе и целует. Скотт отвечает с энтузиазмом, прикусывает нижнюю губу и тут же отстраняется с дразнящей улыбкой. </p><p>Стайлз тянется за ним как привязанный.</p><p>Скотт тоже шагает навстречу, и они прижимаются грудь к груди. Скотт вплетает ладони в волосы Стайлза, чуть наклоняя его голову, и снова целует. Дразнит языком, большим пальцем потирая чувствительную область за правым ухом. Стайлз вот-вот растечется сахарной лужицей.</p><p>Скотт отстраняется первым, чмокает его в нос и с нажимом проводит пальцами по загривку, щекотно ероша волосы. Стайлз громко, несдержанно стонет. (Скотт с первой попытки нащупал его кнопку выключения: волосы. Стайлз готов признать: он впечатлен.)</p><p>Кто-нибудь, остановите время.</p><p>— Лучшее. Свидание. Из всех.</p><p>— О, мы только начали, Стайлз. Это я тебе обещаю.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>